The Secret of Mystic Falls
by Twilightroxas7
Summary: A retelling of the Vampire Diaries through the Point of View of the 3rd child of the unknown doppelganger family.
1. Chapter 1

**The Vampire Diaries is not own by me.**

**Annalise Denisa, and other OCs belong to me.**

Annalise's pov

The morning sun began to rise in Mystic Falls as the sunlight began to shine in my window room just as my alarm began to go off playing one of my favorite songs that I got up moving the hair off my face, and headed to the restroom. Oh I forgot to introduce myself my name is Annalise Denisa or Anna for short. I live in Mystic Falls ever since I was a baby heck my family has been in Mystic Falls ever since the founding of Mystic Falls. Well today is the first day of school, and I get to see my friends again after my summer holiday at Paris.

"Anna you might wanna hurry before your late for school." My mother yelled after I got out of the shower, and change into my clothes for the first day.

"I'm going. I'm going." I said grabbing my purse, cell phone, house keys, and tote bag as I put my shoes on, and headed downstairs were my parents are.

"Did you get your lunch money?" My mother asked as I answered politely, and grabbed a breakfast sandwich to heat up, and eat on my way to school. I hug my parents good bye while hearing the news of two deaths last night, and headed out of my home. Well its more of a manor because well my family is kinda rich but we don't brag about it well mostly me since I usually want to act like a normal teen. As I walk to school my cell phone began to ring, and I look seeing its Elena.

"Hey Elena." I said as I walk to school wondering why she would call.

"Are you really going to walk to school?" Elena asked on my phone wondering how she knew I was walking.

"Yeah why?" I answered as I heard a car horn honk that made me jump that I turn around seeing Elena, and Bonnie in the car as I laugh surprised from the car horn.

"Come on in Anna we were heading there as well." Bonnie said as I thank her, and got in the car as we all talk on the way to school hearing Bonnie about her being psychic from her grandmother that I usually think its not real. As for Elena I was at Paris that I didn't know about the death of Elena & Jeremy's parents that I began to feel bad for what happen, and not being by there side that I had alot of guilt but Elena didn't want me to feel bad for her. As for Jeremy well we use to date but we broke up a few months later despite that were still friends, and I still care for him, and often worried.

"Look out!" I yelled as a large crow hit the windscreen that we freaked out, and I took some deep breaths of what happen. We decided to ignore it, and we arrive at Mystic Falls High School that we saw Caroline as she gave me, and Elena a hug. The four of us has been best friends since birth kinda like a unbreakable bond. Seeing Jeremy head to the men's room Elena head there to talk to him. I wanted to help but I know that this is there problem, and not mine. At the men's room entrance I saw a boy look at me, and I look back wondering who he is but when he looks at me its like deja vu to him just as Elena came out staring at him who was having the same deja vu to Elena like he did with me.

"Sorry about my friend she has family problems."I said as we head to 's class, and during class Bonnie text us saying Stefan is looking at us that we stare back seeing him.

Stefan's pov

I felt the past is catching up to me seeing two people of my past, and was able to leave before I lost control of my thirst of her blood. Elena left her diary in the cemetery, and Anna left her diary at the library. I write in my journal about my encounter of Elena, and Annalise.

Annalise's pov.

At the Mystic Grill after school I saw Stefan, and Elena come in after he gave back Elena her diary, and he gave me my diary back as I politely thanked him. We all talk about the back to school party at the Falls as Stefan keep looking at me, and Elena alot. The next day in 's class we were learning the history of the battle of Widow's Creek that Stefan corrected them of the deaths in the Fell's church.

"Only three survivors was able to escape Samuel, his wife Mericia, and there only daughter Clarisse." I answered politely talking about my ancestors that survive that fire. The Falls at the party is starting to go great. But it got worse when Elena, Jeremy, and I found Vicky bitten but alive that we quickly brought her back, and I call 911, and stay with them as the ambulance came to take Vicky with Matt going with them since she is his sister.

Elena's diary pov

"Dear Diary- I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, and nod my way through it. Pretend that it would all be okay."

Stefan's diary pov

"I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was. Create a life with someone new, someone without the past."

Annalise's diary pov

"But it would be difficult to forget the past if it would always come back to haunt us."

All three diaries pov.

"Without the pain, someone alive."

Elena's diary pov

"But it's not easy. The bad things stay with you. They follow you. You can't escape them. As much as you want to. All you could do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it. I need it."

All three diaries pov.

"We need to survive, and face the things that haunts us."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Night of the Comet

The morning sun shine in my window room again as I got up ever since the incident at the Falls with Vicki being attacked by a animal things have been very dangerous. I headed downstairs after getting ready for school already hearing the news again of two deaths in the woods. I walk to school again meeting up with Caroline, and Bonnie who was talking about her witch lineage which made me think of the dreams i've been having lately i'll talk to her later about these dreams i'm having. After school ended, and talking to Elena about Vicki's recovery we headed to the Mystic Grill so that I could to Bonnie about my dreams that I was having, and mentioning a young woman resembles me.

"That's kinda weird." Bonnie said to me as I agreed with her about my dreams that I did recall having a deja vu moment seeing Stefan in my dream with that look alike of me. When Elena was heading to Stefan's house I came with her after explaining my dreams to Elena. We went inside since no one answered the door, and we look around till we came face to face to his brother Damon. We try to apologize for entering without permission till he introduce himself, and surprised us when he mention Stefan's ex-girlfriend Katherine, and his ex-fiancee Clarisse. Wait did he just say Clarisse? How did he know about my ancestor unless its another girl with the same name. Stefan came in surprise seeing us in his house, and coolly escort us.

I wonder how he knew Clarisse?" I asked Elena who was confused of why he dated a girl name Katherine so most likely she didn't hear me. The night of the comment came, and I help Elena, and Bonnie pass out flyers while we talk about Stefan not returning any calls or texts to Elena, and I. The candlelight celebration which is part of the night of the comet appearance began as Matt who lit Elena's candle then Elena lit Stefan's candle, and he lit my candle, and he apologize to us as I explain my dreams to Stefan, and wonder if its connected to his ex-fiancee. I headed to Stefan's home, and knows the three of us write our diaries alot as Stefan, and I share a kiss that it was deja vu again when I kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Friday Night Bites

The next school day finally arrived, and I told Elena, and Bonnie about last night. Bonnie suggested I take it slowly with Stefan due to her having a bad vibe after touching him. Kinda odd she told me that oh well I'm still going to be with him. Stefan came, and said hello to me, Elena, and Bonnie just as she makes a quick exit that Stefan comment that she doesn't like him while I told him she doesn't know you. Elena, and I decided to invite both Stefan, and Bonnie for dinner to try to get them to become friends at her place. At History asked the class what year WW2 ended, and before I got to answer Stefan answered it for me that I mouth thanks despite I knew the answer. While Stefan is doing football try-outs I was doing cheerleading try-outs along with Elena after we finally got Bonnie to agreed to come for dinner. As Elena, Bonnie, and I were preparing dinner Bonnie was saying some numbers, and looking for birthday candles which is kinda awkward. Stefan finally came, and told Bonnie that she should be proud of her witch family heritage. Another knock came at the door, and Elena open it, and she invited Damon, and Caroline in despite Stefan told him not too. During dinner Damon once again made a comment about there past with Katherine, and my ancestor Clarisse. Only Elena said that Damon love Katherine while Damon comment that he only thinks of Clarisse as a friend. I found out the next day that Elena quit the cheerleading team that I felt bad for her. Stefan walk to me during practices, and gave me a necklace that belong to Clarisse which surprisingly has her photo, and vervain?

" dead?" I asked not believing of what happen to him that I began to feel frighten first Vicki was attacked, and not is dead. Already i'm in a panic that I decided to research the things in Mystic Falls history in my manor's library, and discover something I couldn't believe Mystic Falls was hiding. Vampires/


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came as I keep getting phone calls about the Founder's Ball which is a tradition in Mystic Falls, and suggested that I asked Stefan to be my escort. I felt a bit shy but accepted her suggestion. I heard him come over that I asked him if he could be my escort for the Founder's Ball.

"They still do that?" Stefan asked me.

"Yeah they still do. Wait you been there before?" I asked him as he responded by saying the salvatore's don't get invites anymore but approved my answer to be my escort as I kiss his cheek.

I went over to Elena's home to prepare for the ball as I brought my red dress. We heard Bonnie telling us Carol's secret that this Katherine picked Damon over Stefan, and Clarisse was by Stefan's side to help him. I was still confuse of how Stefan knew Clarisse. Stefan, and I arrive at the Founder's Ball along with Elena, and Bonnie as we see Caroline with Damon as well. Wait Caroline asked Damon to be his escort? As I dance with Stefan I asked him about Clarisse, and all he could say that she was really beautiful, and she is like his personal sunlight. I awed hearing those sweet words, and makes me think i'm his personal sunlight. He gave me a drink that was spiked with vervain although it doesn't taste like alcohol as he did before with Caroline. I decided to confront Damon as I threaten him to stay away from Elena, and Caroline but he didn't accept saying I have guts, and bit me but he was burning the time he bit me, and was weak. Stefan took Damon out of the ball as I head to the restroom, and cover the wound on my neck with paper towels as I felt a bit weak, and passed out on the floor. I woke up a few hours later in my bedroom not knowing how I got here, and who got me there as well.

? pov

"Sleep well. I promise no one will hurt you or your family." I said as I walk away into the woods with my old locket.


	5. Chapter 5

Four days went by since that day. I was having weirder dreams since that night but they weren't about me but it had Stefan in it along with a girl that resembles me. When I got downstairs my mom asked if I were okay ever since that night.

"Yeah i'm fine mom." I said as I rub the spot were I was bitten on. She asked if she would like to drive me to school, and I accepted the offer. When I got there Elena, and Bonnie were waiting for me as I enter the school.

"We were worried about you."

"I'm fine El. No need to worry."

"Your not find Anna first Vicki was bitten now you?"

"Bonnie I'm fine ok? Just stop bringing it up." I said leaving feeling bad for what I said. As I began to feel bad I bump into Stefan.

"You ok Anna?" Stefan asked me since he was worried about me.

"Yeah I'm ok unless you count the dreams I was having." I said

"Dreams?" Sefan asked

"Yeah the dreams had you, me in a 1850s dress, Damon, and Elena in a 1850s dress." I said as Stefan became worried when I mention the dreams.

"When did you started to have these dreams?" Stefan asked me.

"A few weeks after we first met on the first day of school." I answered Stefan.

"Well stay safe Anna." Stefan as he gives me a kiss on the lips, and went to his class, and I went to my class. I heard Caroline talking about the car wash which I never do since I think its ridiculous dress up like that. I went to the mystic grill with Elena, and left her alone to talk with Matt as I head to the restroom, and sigh not knowing what is going on with me, and what the dreams mean. As I walk back out I saw Stefan had already arrived, and some old guy talking to him, and I walk to him. He said Stefan hadn't aged a bit that got me confused. I headed home, and check the books, and records of the founders in the library that I saw a picture of Stefan, and Clarisse? The old man was right Stefan never aged, and he is in a photo from the 1850s with Clarisse? Something is not right maybe its a ancestor but I think its really him. The pieces were connected the ring he wears during sunlight, Damon biting me along with that face with the eyes, veins, and fangs.

"Vampire?" I asked myself realizing the truth. I headed to Stefan's home after overhearing a car burning, and the death of his uncle Zach that when I knock on the door he open it with a stake in his hand.

"I know what you are Stefan. I know you were in love with my ancestor Clarisse. I know your a vampire."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I know what you are Stefan. I know you were in love with my ancestor Clarisse. I know your a vampire." I said as Stefan look at me worried, and shocked that I figure it out, and invited me in the house as he began to explain everything even Clarisse.

*Clarisse's pov.*

I was peacefully humming while walking in the halls after finally putting my little boy Adam to sleep in his crib in the nursery. I sighed as I try to practice dancing for a upcoming founder's ball. I tried hard to dance but I never get better since I never dance in my entire life.

"Hello M'Lady" Said a voice, and I turned around seeing Stefan as my heart skip a bet, and made me blush.

"Hello Stefan. I guess you notice I try to dance for the upcoming founder's ball." I said telling him what I was trying to do.

"You weren't doing well?" Stefan asked me since its most likely true.

"Yeah I never dance in my entire life thats why I was trying to practice." I said as I was about to practice dancing again.

"Well would you like to dance with me?" Stefan asked giving his hand out to me.

"I would love too." I said, and when I gave him my hands to him we began to dance in the hall thinking if the actual ball is really happening as we could continue to dance. I snuggled on his chest, and he sway my long blonde hair as we continue to dance, and pecks a kiss on my head.

"Am I interrupting something?" Said another voice as we stop, and look at the person.

"I guess your Katherine Pierce." He said as I look at her.

"The two of you would be?" Katherine asked as with her looking at me.

"Stefan Salvatore, and Clarisse Denisa." Stefan said to Katherine as she continue to look at me with hate her eyes like she didn't want me to be near him.

"Nice to meet you both." Katherine said leaving as she continue to give me the death stare.

*Annalise's pov*

"You must love her very much." I said after hearing his whole story.

"She was the sunlight that didn't burn me. I love her very much that I even propose to her, and she accepted till." Stefan said with sadness in his toned.

"She passed away?" I asked feeling bad for him, and Clarisse.

"Yeah, and when I saw you I thought my sunlight came back." Stefan said as I smile with blush, and tears, and began to kiss him on the lips.

"You don't drink human blood do you?" I asked as he shook his head no.

"Only animal blood." Stefan said to me as I nodded, and sigh of relief in my head.

*Clarisse's pov*

I sat on the seats in the gazebo of the Salvatore House watching Stefan, and Damon play football as I cheer for Stefan happily. The time Katherine came out she continue to give me the death stare as she asked to play as well. Wonder why she likes them, and not me? I'll have to ask her later.

*Annalise's pov*

"So Elena's ancestor Katherine was jealous of Clarisse?" I asked surprise that she is not only Elena's ancestor but also hated my ancestor Clarisse with jealousy.

"Yeah she even threaten her to stay away from me." He said as I look scared of what he said.

*Clarisse's pov*

"Hello Katherine I see you look prettier than last time." I said as she walks by me.

"Shut it." She said with hate.

"What is your problem? I'm trying to be polite, and you show nothing but hate towards me." I said till Katherine's eyes went dark, veins below her eyes, and fangs showing as she grabbed my throat, and shove me to a wall as I choke, and try to get her hand off of my neck.

"You listen to me. Ever since I saw you I was suppose to have him, and Damon but he was closer to you, and it is ruining my plans for them. So you better stay away from Stefan or I will cut that pretty little face of yours." Katherine said as she lets go of my throat, and I gasp for air with the bruises on my neck as she leaves.

*Annalise's pov*

"Poor her." I said with sadness for Clarisse.

"Yeah, and she didn't talk to me for a few days, and finally told me what happened." Stefan said as we walk through the old Salvatore field.

"Did try ways to keep her away from you?" I asked him.

"She tried compulsion but she wasn't affected from it like she is immune to vampire compulsion. I was compulse before were I was force to act mean to her, and Clarisse broke it with a slap in the face." Stefan said to me.

"Can you try to compulse me?" I asked, and Stefan hesistated, and began to compulse me but nothing happen. I was immune to compulsion as well.

"Looks like your given a family gift." Stefan said as he smiled.

"So Vicki was attacked by vampire?" I asked as he nodded sadly.

"She is also beggining her transition to a vampire, and needs to drink blood to complete it." He said as I began to be frighten, and we got back to his car to drive me home.

"Stay safe tonight. I need to find Vicki before she kills someone." Stefan said as we both kiss again, and I said good night, and close the door, and head to my room, switch into my pjs, and began to write in my diary.

"Dear diary. I discover the truth of Stefan's past, and his love for my ancestor Clarisse. I even learn tabout my gift pass down from her, and Katherine's hatred of Clarisse. I hope Elena doesn't end up like her." I wrote, and close the diary locking it, and went to bed.

Please fav, follow, and review. Plus i'm allowing anyone to do a music video with Stefan, Annalise, Elena, Katherine, and Clarisse. For heads up Annalise, and Clarisse are portrayed by Gabriella Wilde so scenes of her with the flowers from the three musketeers is for Clarisse as for Annalise any of the modern films she is in.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning have came already tonight is the halloween party that I began to look for a halloween costume while being worried about Vicki's transition. I continue to search, and found a beautiful costume that is like a vampiress. I went downstairs to try it out, and it fits a bit well a little loose but fits well. As I change back to my normal clothes I heard my cell phone ring, and quickly pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Anna" Stefan said over the phone.

"Hey wassup?" I asked as I change back in my clothes.

"Well Vicky is loosing her control, and almost killed Elena." Stefan making me worried.

"Is there a way to stop her?" I asked worried

"Only staking her through the heart, and sunlight to kill her instantly." Stefan said to me.

"I'll try to help as long as Vicky doesn't try to kill me." I said as we both hang up, and I sighed. I got dress, and put the costume away for tonight. I headed to the mystic grill, and talk to Bonnie who told me about her witchcraft. So Bonnie is a witch, Stefan, Damon, Katherine, and Vicki are vampires? Whats next Elena, and I being creatures or something. I told her about the costume I got for the halloween party, and paid for my meal, and headed back home to get ready. Night time came, and I came to the party in my vampiress dress.

"You look great Anna." Elena said about my costume.

"Yours is too." I said to Elena about her nurse dress.

"Have you well seen Jeremy?" Elena asked me.

"No clue I could find him for you." I said, and went to find them only to see Vicki kissing Jeremy.

"Vicki what the hell?" I asked as Vicki told Jeremy to go back to the party as he went back in, and Vicki come up to me.

"You know Denisa I am sick, and tired of you being miss pretty, and popular. You always get everything you want, and always kind to everyone. I couldn't even attract the football players now that your a cheerleader, and i'm going to take all that for you so good night Annalise forever." Vicki said annoyed, and began to bite me as I screamed really loud just as Elena, and Stefan came in time to get Vicki off of me, and Stefan stake her to death. I was going through the same pain as last time from Damon, and began to slowly lose consciousness.

"You have to help her." Elena said as Stefan fed a bit of his vampire blood in me making me healed as I pass out. I woke up five hours later in the hospital seeing my parents who got the call from Elena saying a wild animal attack her while she was protecting Jeremy. As they left Elena, and Stefan came in.

"Did Jeremy knows about Vicki's death?" I asked her.

"No Damon compel him making him think you saved him from a wild animal." Elena said

"Get some rest Anna. I'll see you later." Stefan said giving me a kiss on my forehead as they left, and I went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I was release from the hospital after the Halloween event, and got up the next morning feeling refresh, and better like I woke up from a good dream. I look at my calender on my iphone seeing that its Stefan's birthday wow 162 years old not bad. I got change into a one part strap dress, and a black skirt, and brownish boots. I headed downstairs with my purse, and cell phone, and grabbed a bite to eat without my parents trying to go overprotective of me after the halloween event. I head over to the boarding house, and knock on Stefan's door, and he open the door.

"Hey" Stefan said politely to me.

"Hi happy birthday." I said, and gave him a big hug, and saw another girl in the room.

"Is that Clarisse?" The girl asked thinking i'm my ancestor.

"Lexi this is Annalise she is Clarisse's descendant." Stefan said introducing me to Lexi.

"Is a pleasure to meet you." I said giving out my hand, and she shakes my hand as well.

"Its a pleasure to meet you too." Lexi said politely to me.

We talk for a while along with telling me all the good things about Clarisse till I decided to head home to get ready for school, and said good bye, and will see them at Mystic Grill later. I arrive home just as I heard Bonnie's car driving as I walk. I guess she wanted to check on me.

"Hey Bonnie." I said as she pulled up.

"Hey are you heading to school?" Bonnie asked me as I nodded.

"Come on in." Bonnie said as I open the door seeing feathers?

"Why are there feathers from a pillow on your lap?" I asked

"Watch this." Bonnie began to make the feathers float in midair as I look amaze.

"Wow" I said as the feathers came down, Bonnie put them away, and we drove to school. We arrive there, and saw Damon as Bonnie headed to the building I walk up to Damon.

"What do you want this time?" I asked as he began to compulse me despite my immunity to it.

"Throw a party at the Mystic Grill." Damon said to me.

"Yeeaaa-no. Sorry not going to happen." I said leaving as Damon look shocked, and couldn't believe what happen. I walk into the building unaware that Damon is compulsing Caroline about the same thing. At the party I hang out with Stefan, and Lexi knowing Lexi is a good friend. When I went outside I overheard Damon compulsing a girl to say about a attack at the mystic grill after he drain a guy's blood completely. Before I got to warn Stefan, and Lexi I was hit in the head, and completely knock out by Damon of all people. I woke up a few minutes later by Stefan, and Elena who found me unconscious, and try to wake me up.

"Damon is planning to kill those in the council by using a girl to tell the cops that Lexi killed the girl's boyfriend so that Damon could kill Lexi to gain there trust." I said telling them everything I heard that we quickly ran to prove Lexi's innocence but we were too late Damon finally killed her. I cried seeing him killed her the only vampire other then Stefan that is a good friend tooken from my life.

"Elena take Anna home." He said as Elena agreed, and Stefan gives me a soft kiss telling me that he will keep her safe as I nodded, and we left while Stefan deals with Damon. We arrived, and I went to my room, and cried to sleep.


End file.
